Friendship to Love
by NadiaMiki
Summary: Akari is a loner girl, Taiki was a new student, Taiki want her to be his friend but soon that feeling grow to be more than friendship. Find out in this story! TaikixAkari NenexKiriha NO LEMON and M rate !
1. New Friend

**New story for digimon and this is my first time wrote for Taiki and Akari, well, I have so many ideas that popping out my head and I couldn't resist it ! hehehe….**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.**

**But I add some my OC, its okay right?**

**I couldn't make it humor gender, so I better pick it ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP. **

**LETS START !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**New Friend**

"Akari-chan, hurry up or you will be late for school !" A woman yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh God! Im late Im late!" Akari Hinomoto ran from her room, quickly to the kitchen, grabbed her toast and said good-bye to her mother.

"Great! I will get detention if I late from ." she ran through the street and got in time before the gate closed, reached her locker and grabbed her books

'Thank goodness the bell hasn't rung.' She thought relieved as she went in to her class and sat down at the corner near window, and saw an empty seat right of her seat.

Akari Hinomoto, the 16 year-old girl who was known as the loner and I-don't-care girl, she preferred with her books and novels rather than social, but she is quite teen with her best friends. Akari never shown any cry or mad at people, she is quiet and calm one. Her school, Tenshi High School was famous of high ranked cool guy or pretty girl. But she never cared of that.

"I wonder, if we having a new student." A student whispered with her friends.

"Yeah, I saw him, he soo cool !" Another girl whispered.

"Really? Oh wow! This will be great!"

Akari overheard her classmates talked, she shrugged. She wasn't really cared about new student, she just have to focused on her study or else her marks will go low.

She opened her text books and reviewed some of it, her first lesson was history after all. And that's when Mr. Ricky the one who had orange haired and with yellow eyes behind his glasses went in.

"Settle down students, we got a new student in our class. Make sure you greet him well and be friend."

Everyone was mumbled and murmured 'who is he?' and 'Wow! New student!' And Akari ? Well, she doesn't care a bit, she looked back to her text books that's when Zenjirou Tsurugi, one of her best friends turned to her. He sat just Akari's front seat.

"This is cool ! I bet he is one of the genius !" Zenjirou lifted up his fist.

"Yeah, maybe." Akari didn't even looked up at him and continued to her study.

"You may come in and introduce yourself." Mr. Ricky told the new student and everyone was in awe of the new guy, he had a brown haired with goggles and grey color eyes. The female students looked flushed when saw his handsome, and he just smiled there.

"Pleasure to meet you all, my name is Taiki Kudou, hope I can be friend with you all." He bowed and smiled to all of his classmates, the female students was screamed and saw something about making fangirls.

'Hm… So the new guy's name Taiki Kudou huh? Oh well, no big deal.' Akari thought herself without looking at the new guy.

"Well, whats wrong with you all girls? Screaming when class is prohibited don't too overjoyed with the new guy. Well, lets see empty seat… Ah! There is one beside ." Mr. Ricky pointed the empty seat beside Akari and Taiki nodded. He saw the red haired girl with a honey brown eyes and pigtails, looking at her notebooks and didn't even looking at him, he was confused by her act and tried to smile.

"Hi, my name is Taiki Kudou, and you?" Taiki asked her with smiled.

Akari faced him with cold eyes, studied him from head to toe, "Akari Hinomoto. Pleasure to meet you, Taiki Kudou." She bowed and studied her notebook, ignoring his confused.

'She is so loner there. Non-sociable girl huh?' Taiki thoughts as he sat down and opened his books, paid attention to Mr. Ricky's taught and glanced at Akari occasionally.

**LUNCH BREAK TIME **

Lunch break time was awful to Taiki, he was interrogated with his classmates about his life and anything not so important, more over the girls, they were so infatuate with him and made him sweat dropped.

"Hey Akari ! Let's go to cafeteria! I bet Nene and Kiriha was dead waiting, you know Kiriha will be so mad if we making him wait?" Zenjirou made a Kiriha's scary face and Akari giggled. Nene Amano who had a brown hair and purple eyes, she was counted as the most beautiful and the most lady in Tenshi High School and Kiriha Aonuma who had blond hair and sapphire bright eyes, was the most cool guy and handsome around Tenshi High School, he never cared about his status as the most of whatever, all he knew that he just an ignorant brat and cold guy. But he kept his caring personality and didn't show to anyone, in fact he mostly cared to his best friends including Nene.

"Oh yeah, you will be dead by his kill." Akari chuckled as Zenjirou looked more frightened.

"Okay, enough chit-chat, let's go now!" Zenjirou quickly grabbed Akari's wrist.

"Yeah yeah, he wont eat you if I defend you, don't worry about it." Akari smirked, Kiriha treated Akari as his little sister and a bit possessive with her but not as a lover.

"I know it! Ha! Oh come on now Akari!" Zenjirou impatient as he grabbed Akari's wrist.

"A—Anou, you will go to cafeteria right?" Taiki asked them as the two of them exchange glanced and nodded.

"May I join?" Taiki still avoided any questions from his friends and quickly joined Akari and Zenjirou to cafeteria.

"Sure! I will introduce you our friends there!" Zenjirou cheerfully as he round his right arm on Taiki's shoulder like a good friend.

"That will be great!" Taiki responded cheerfully as they laughed together.

Akari couldn't help but smiled to both of them, she wouldn't know the new guy will become a good friend with Zenjirou.

"Come Akari ! Kiriha is waiting! And I don't want to be eat!" Zenjirou yelled.

"Okay okay." Akari ran as she followed them to cafeteria.

The cafeteria was always the crowded place ever and become an entertained female students seeing a new handsome guy, who else? Taiki Kudou who was quickly became popular among girls.

"Oh! Nene-chan! Kiriha!" Akari shouted as Taiki saw 2 figures with brown hair and blond hair sat there stopped chatting as they came.

"Akari-chan! Come here sit! And I guess you brought a new guy here." Nene smirked as she looked at Taiki who bowed.

"Taiki Kudou is my name." Taiki smiled at Nene and Kiriha, who looked didn't care and looked away.

"Kiriha ! Don't be so mean !" Nene scolded Kiriha as Kiriha grunted.

"My name is Nene Amano and this guy is Kiriha Aonuma, its good to meet you Taiki-san." Nene smiled.

The three of them sat the opposite of Nene and Kiriha, went chit-chat for a long time, even Kiriha who was so ignorant joined the topic and barely made a rare smile.

Everyone on the cafeteria looked jealous on Zenjirou and mostly on Akari who was the less popular and less unknown among them, in their mind they were questioned why the less popular girl could be friend with the most popular girl and guys include Taiki, the newest popular and minus Zenjirou who less popular but people knew him as a friendly guy but Akari was known as a loner and cold girl.

Akari barely talked because she was glared by everyone on the cafeteria with jealousy, she gulped and froze.

"What's wrong Akari? You look pale, is there something bothering you?" Nene asked worriedly, Akari was her very best friend and the one who knew her well.

"Nothing, I just—ya—well, um.." She couldn't continued herself and that's made Kiriha glared at the entire cafeteria. The glared soon fading and they quickly continued their things.

"Don't worry them." Kiriha spoke coldly.

"Um, thanks Kiriha.. but you shouldn't do that." Akari spoke hesitantly as Taiki glanced her.

"What's wrong? What happen?" Taiki asked them with a puzzled.

"Nothing Taiki, its just the entire students were a bit jealous with Akari." Nene looked at Akari with sad face.

"Well, I didn't really care them just because we hang out with the most popular students." Zenjirou groaned.

"Most popular students? You mean Nene and Kiriha? Wow! That's cool !" Taiki surprised and made a huge smile.

"Apparently you got counted too, new guy." Kiriha said heard the whispering cafeteria about Taiki.

"What? Me? Why?" Taiki asked confusedly.

"Oh goodness Taiki! You are handsome and cute one! How could they wont make you the most handsome and cute and charming in Tenshi High School?" Nene giggled and made a soft laughed as Kiriha shrugged with Taiki's dense.

"Woah! I cute? Handsome? And charming? That must be joking!" Taiki disbelief with Nene's statement.

"Oh please Taiki ! You will get fangirls in short time! Like Nene and Kiriha except Nene's was fanboys." Zenjirou laughed loudly.

Taiki laughed, "Oh really? That's… cool."

Akari silence as she observed her best friends talking, she actually quite surprised Taiki could be their best friends in short time, Kiriha admit he was a little bit interesting, Akari couldn't help but smiled. She maybe less popular than others but she have a greatest best friends made her grateful to her pathetic life.

'Wait. My best friend? You gotta be kidding. I barely talk to him or know him, why should I made him my best friend? Idiot.' Akari scolded herself for being so naive.

"We should get going to class now." Nene smiled to them and waved, she walked with Kiriha to the class. Apparently they were classmates.

"Yeah, bye Nene-chan!" Akari smiled as she waved to her and Kiriha.

Kiriha couldn't help but smiled and waved to her.

"Wow, that's one of surprise." Taiki grinned.

"Yeah, now lets get back." Zenjirou shrugged put his arm around Taiki's shoulder.

Akari walked behind them with silence as she observed the two best friends, she sighed, never thought she got another glared from every student.

"Akari, what's wrong?" Taiki turned and asked her.

"Nothing." She coldly spoke, went in to her class and sat down at her seat. Reading her books.

"What's wrong with her?" Taiki asked Zenjirou.

"Nah, don't worry her, she just act that with stranger. I know you two will be a good friend one day." Zenjirou patted Taiki's back as he went to his seat.

Taiki followed Zenjirou and sat at his seat, he was gazing or rather staring at Akari, he didn't realize she was quite pretty and smile suited her, but the fact ruined him, Akari rarely smiled in front him and she was cold blood one.

'Does she hate me? She is so avoiding me, even talk to me with Yes, no, nothing. Was I so bad?' Taiki though himself sadly.

"What are you looking at Taiki?" Akari caught him off guard, he snapped and defensive himself, "No, its nothing."

"Oh, I see." Akari nodded and continued her read.

Taiki smiled to her as he muttered something about friend. Akari arched an eyebrow and faced him, he made a huge smiled to Akari, she flushed and looked away.

'What does he want from me? I heard something about being my friend or what so ever. Oh, never mind.' Akari thought herself confusedly and looked at her book, tried to understood every single words.

While Akari read her book, Taiki couldn't help but smiled at Akari's flushed just now.

* * *

><p><strong>Finish! Need some comments please, I made Akari and Kiriha opposite character, but Kiriha got his original character a bit, hehehe and for Zenjirou, I made him as Taiki's best friend not rival and I got some OCs too later. Please be support for this story.<strong>

**As I always say, THANK YOU FOR READING IT and HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


	2. Coincidence

**OMG! Im so happy that 3 people likes this story! Thanks for the likes guys! And for anyone who likes this story, don't forget to always tell me whether I got mistake grammars on it so I can improve more and this story will totally ROCKS! Oh yeah! This is just 1/32 of my IDEAS making this story so I got plenty more ideas to write! Yeah! I hope you enjoy it!**

**LETS GET STARTED !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Coincidence?**

**AKARI P.O.V.**

I walked down to my locker, quickly I put all my stuff and grabbed my bag when suddenly someone called me from behind. I turned and saw Nene-chan, Kiriha, Zenjirou and the new student Taiki Kudou. I bowed to them.

"Don't be so formal Akari, we are your friends." Nene frowned while smiled.

"Does she always act like this even with her friends?" Taiki whispered to Zenjirou. I heard that you goggle head.

"Hm, yeah. Even we had be friends for almost 5 years, she always like that and never talk much one." Zenjirou shrugged.

Taiki widened his eyes unbelief, "Wow, that's quite long for you all to be friends."

"What are you doing here by the way?" I tilted my head with confused.

"Get you home." Kiriha spoke coldly.

"Yeah!" Nene clapped her hands.

"Oh? But your houses are different direction with mine." I spoke matter of fact.

Nene looked disappointed but she knew her house was far away from mine so she just nodded and as for Kiriha, well… I bet he just looked away with his annoyed, his house was quite far also about the same with Nene. Zenjirou too, his house was opposite to Nene after all, and left that Taiki Kudou.

"So Taiki, where do you live anyway?" Zenjirou asked.

"Uhm, not far from here, its Street A Quadren." Taiki replied. Oh My God, that's my street house!

"Oh! That's Akari's street house ! Wont you mind walk her home, Taiki?" Nene asked him with her cute puppy eyes and I felt this was the bad one ever.

"Sure!" He replied happily, what so happy with him? I don't understand goggle head.

"Well, gotta go now, see you around Akari, Taiki." Zenjirou waved to us as he, Nene and Kiriha walked out to the school's gate left me and Taiki.

I was silence as I lift up my head, he was looking at my gazed with… I don't know… concern face? What's the deal? Why he.. the new student looking at me with a worried face.

"What's wrong, Taiki Kudou? Anything wrong?" I asked him.

Taiki frowned as he shook his head slowly and smiled, "Lets go home."

"Okay." Was all I could said, 'He is weird one.'

As we walked to the direction of my house and his maybe, we were in silence. I was thinking again why I should walk home with him. He suddenly broke the silence, "So, Akari, your house around here?"

"Yes. Are yours here too?" I asked.

"Yep, I just moved from Hokkaido." He shrugged and smiled.

"Oh, I see." Was all I could said.

"So, you are one of the anti-social?" He asked as I raised an eyebrow of mine, I looked down on my feet as I replied him.

"Yes, are you concern of that Taiki Kudou?"

"Oh please Akari, just call me Taiki." He pouted as I quirked an eyebrow.

"You are so childish, Taiki." I smirked as he widened his eyes and looked at me with his toothy grin.

"So, are we friends yet?" Taiki smirked.

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head, I don't know what the heck is he mean, friend? Ugh. I don't know, and I want to know.

"I mean.. We are friend, right?" He smiled so sincere. I couldn't denied but I couldn't help it too.

"Maybe…" I said hesitantly.

"I hope Im fully your friend." He muttered and smirked as I confused with his words.

'Fully? What the heck is he talking about.' I thought myself confusedly.

"I hope so." As we walked, I found out that I have near walked to my house.

"Taiki Ku—I mean Taiki, this is my house so…" Taiki bugged off me, as he arched an eyebrow and looked at me with his melting smiled.

"Wow Akari, I didn't know that we are neighbor." What? neighbor? .Crap. Really, this is sooo great.

"Neighbor? You mean, you just moved to that abandoned house at my left house?" I asked unbelief. So he was the new neighbor that mom was talking about. Is this we called coincidence?

"Wow, it's a so called coincidence huh? Well, nice to be your neighbor Akari." He smiled as I thought, 'Are you reading my mind or what?'

I looked at his grey color eyes, that eyes reflected a happy yet warm and I felt Im going to melt. Ugh! What is this? I felt my body heat up and my cheek warm up. My blood rushed as I could feel shaddy pink on my face. I quickly shook it and made a small smile to him.

"Nice to you too, I hope you don't bargain to my room from your window." I smirked.

"What? I even didn't think about it, but thanks for the plan." He smirked evilly as I glare at him deathly.

"Don't you dare Taiki Kudou." As I walked to the door of my house irritated by his stupid plan.

He arched an eyebrow, seeing me left him as fast as I could, "Well, see ya again."

I turned and glanced at him, "Fine. If I see you again." I mocked him but Im not smiling nor smirking, emotionless as I opened the door.

"Im home, mom." I half-shouted.

"Oh Akari-chan! You are home! Look! We got a new neighbor!" She pointed to the next house of mine as I ignore her and replied, "Hn."

"Im going to visit them, are you coming?"

"No." I replied coldly as I went to room. Leaning on my bed lazily as I flash backing today's event. Friends huh? I never thought a new student to have first impression on me like that, normally they just ignoring me or even talked me on my back but… this one. Ugh.

"Stupid Taiki Kudou." I muttered under my breath.

**END P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><strong>TAIKI P.O.V.<strong>

Wow, I never thought I will be quick popular today, I was a new student but the girls were all whispering about me. That's so frustrated I could admit. Today I got new friends too, Nene Amano the lady of the beauty, Kiriha Aonuma the coolest person in the school or should I said he is Mr. too-cool-until-your-heart-melting-away. Then there was Zenjirou Tsurugi, my best friend in the school, wow I never thought I got a best friend in my first day of school, he is just so friendly and basketball player too, but I preferred soccer then basketball although I played all sports. And the last but not least, Akari Hinomoto, the non-sociable of all my friends, she is quite unpredictable, so damn self-contained, cold blood of all blood and loner girl. But I found slight interest on her, if you know her well, she could be more friendly and talked much.

She really an interest one, as I leaned on my bed with both of my hands crossed behind my head. 'I wonder why she was so loner, I mean loner than Kiriha. And why does everyone staring with disgusted eyes at her when we were at cafeteria? This is so damn confused me.

I was still in my thought when Mom called me to go down to see our new neighbor, I bet Akari there so I quickly run and saw no Akari instead a woman with red haired same like Akari's. Is she Akari's mom?

"Taiki, meet Kikuyo Hinomoto, our neighbor of Hinomoto residence." Mom smiled as I sat and greeted her with smiled.

"So this is Taiki? I heard you entered Tenshi High School, have you met my daughter Akari?" She asked excitedly as I smiled sincerely hearing Akari's name.

"Yes, she is in the same class of me."

"Oh, you met her already? Well, I hope you will be a good friend to her." Mom patted my head as I pouted, I didn't like to be patted.

"Yeah, I hope." I replied shortly as possibly.

"Oh Taiki, she is quite loner one and she never spoke to anyone except Nene-chan, Kiriha-kun and Zenjirou. I hope you can make her talk much. She got traumatize in socializing when she was about 11 and made her become so loner." Mrs. Hinomoto smiled sadly to me as I looked down. I felt my heart crashed when I heard it, she has got traumatize with social? Albeit because she befriended with Nene and Kiriha made the others jealous and glaring at her but she never replied them nor ever show her soft side.

"Definitely. I will definitely make her talk much." I devoted myself to help her, its not like me devoted myself to anyone but Akari is exception, I really wanna talk to her more, I wanna know about her more.

"I have my thanks to you Taiki." Mrs Hinomoto smiled brightly.

Its about to night and Mrs. Hinomoto said good-bye to us. Mom advised to me how I could get Akari's heart as I frowned and pouted.

"Mom, Im not going to date her or what… We are just friend." I said with half-hearted as I lazily ate my dinner.

"Oh Taiki, you are so naïve as usual." She giggled as I arched an eyebrow of mine, confused by her.

"Mom…."

"Yes I know, dear. You are a big boy now, so I know you can help Akari-chan." She patted my head as I made a small smile.

'I know I can.' I proudly thought myself.

**END P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><strong>AKARI P.O.V.<strong>

I was looking of window blankly, I was deep in my thoughts. For a few minutes someone knock my window with a light stone, throwing to call me. I snapped as I saw my opposite window, Taiki Kudou. What the heck he want from mein the middle of night?

"What do you want Taiki Kudou?" I asked coldly as he grinned widely to me.

"I just want to have some talk, Im bored." He pouted and grinned.

"Fine, what do you want to talk?"

"Why do you always so formal talk to someone?" Taiki asked with puzzled face.

Akari was hesitantly at first but she found her voice, "I don't know… I just act like that to everyone, its become habit of mine."

Taiki nodded as he thought another question to open the topics maybe.

"Will dropped the formal in front us? I mean us you know Nene, Kiriha, Zenjirou and me. We are your friends and act like the teens Akari !" He flashed me a huge grin.

I was surprised and I didn't believe those words were come from someone that she just known today. That's just so strange.

"Why… why you are so concern about it?" I clenched my fist and my face darken as I looked down on my feet.

"Its… I don't know, its like you are so distance to us and hey! Its not a bad idea to talk much with us, its like we wont eat you if you do it." He scratched his head and smiled again.

I made a small sad smile to him as he widened his eyes, "Its not easy, Taiki Kudou, don't you see when cafeteria? I was glared by everyone. They hate me. I couldn't talk much in front everyone, they will think I was so eager with Nene-chan and others. I was known as the least known, the loner and the cold blood girl who pretending to be the coolest girl. Scratch that."

At this time, Taiki was speechless, he could feel Akari's feeling now, crashed and shattered. No one knew her pains but him, Taiki.

"Akari… If you have any problems, you can talk to me or maybe with others. We will glad to help you." He smiled.

I sighed and flashed him a small smile, "Thank you Taiki Kudou." I looked into his gaze, his grey eyes, the warm eyes that I ever seen in my life. Its so warm and I felt save just seeing those. One question on my mind. Why? Why he so concern about me? Im nothing but a loner girl.

"Hey, Haven't I told you to call me Taiki? Its too long ! And don't be so formal, just relax." He laughed whilst made a huge grin.

"Fine. I will try it Taiki." I smirked.

"That's the way I more like." He flashed me a huge smiled as I felt my blood rushed faster than ever, and I… blushed? I could feel my warm cheek and red in face. Oh Gosh. This is not gonna happen. Not in front of him.

The clock was pointing 10.40 p.m. I have much talked with him today as I said good-night waved and closed my windows, I went to my closet, taking my pajamas and wore it. I went to bed in so late night, never in my life I slept almost to 11 p.m. But I must admit, talking to this new student, Taiki Kudou was fun and relaxing, he talked too much as I couldn't stand chuckled. Will tomorrow I be able to talk much to Nene-chan, Kiriha, and Zenjirou like I talked to him? I don't know. But one thing I know, Taiki will help me. I smiled to myself like a crazy dork as I felt asleep.

**END P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I will end this chapter and thinking for the next chapter ! Maybe I will take much time to do it coz I will write my another story, so maybe just maybe you reader must wait for looonggg time. Im sorry! But I'll make it as fast as I could!<strong>

**Thanks for the read and don't forget the REVIEW for this chapter ! I welcome any comments so don't worry.**

**Bye-bye and thanks for the read again. See you at next chappie ! Jaa~!**


	3. Live as A New

**Hello! This is the newly chapter I have made, and yeah it was really hard to think another new chapters I admit. But, still many more ideas I have to think and wrote it down hehehe.**

**So, Lets Gets Started!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Live as A New**

It was nearly 8 a.m. in the morning, Akari the red head was in her class reading her usual books. Hearing Zenjirou and Taiki chattered made her annoyed with their stupid yelling but that made her smile too, wonder why it made her smile.

"Hey Akari, are you always read books in the morning?" Taiki arched an eyebrow.

Akari glanced at him, "Yeah, got a problem?" she replied him coldly.

"Wow, don't be so deathly, I was just asking. " Taiki raised his hands, shook it hardly.

"Hey Akari, want to go basketball court after school end?" Zenjirou asked with full of spirit.

"And what purpose I have to come?" she asked with cold tone glaring at them, making Taiki shuddered but not Zenjirou who smiled.

"As you know, Im one of the basketball team at school, so Taiki planning to join the team. Why don't you watch him like you watch me when I was about to join?" he spoke without hesitation.

Akari glared at Taiki who quickly plastered a nervous smile. She slowly formed a smirk, "Okay then, but if he failed because of me, don't blame me. You got it?"

Taiki surprised, without any hesitation he quickly nodded in agreement. Zenjirou who satisfied with Akari's decision turned to Taiki.

"I hope you don't fail on the test Taiki. Because if you failed, Akari will the one who will be blamed by the cheerleader team and…" Zenjirou was cut by Taiki.

"What do you mean blamed by the cheerleader team?" He asked puzzled.

Akari looked at Zenjirou with what-the-hell-with-them look.

"Well, this morning I just heard some cheerleader girls were performing a fan girl of you." He laughed as Taiki's eyes widened while Akari huffed.

"Wha—What?" Taiki unbelief with what Zenjirou said.

"Well, its just matter of time you will get fan girls." He laughed again as Akari scoffed and mumbling something annoyingly.

The bell's was ringing and all students on the class began to sat down as teacher came in with a bright smile in her mouth.

Time was flowing till the lunch break time. Zenjirou was ready to go with Akari and Taiki to the cafeteria before the deathly Kiriha kill him. He was short tempered guy after all. Akari was giving up when Zenjirou dragged her but Taiki just smiled and grinning.

There were Nene and Kiriha who sat at their usual place. Nene who smiled to them while Kiriha looked away with annoyed face making Zenjirou froze.

"Nene-chan, Kiriha." The red-head greeted them with a small smile on her face.

Taiki looked at her with a red tomato face, looking how cute Akari was when she smiled with all her heart making him melted.

As the trio sat opposite to Nene and Kiriha, they started their chatted with Akari and Kiriha who also joined, much surprising to them.

Nene smiled to Kiriha as a thank for joining them in conversation, making Kiriha blushed and looked away. The two were closed to each other since they befriended with Akari 5 years ago. But sometimes Nene's fan boys made him jealous and gave them a death glared.

Akari looked livelier when having a talk with them, making Taiki smiled widely as he remember yesterday's chatted with her.

* * *

><p><strong>NENE P.O.V.<strong>

I don't know what Taiki's charm making her little Akari livelier today but that made me relieved. I never see Akari much livelier today, always in her gloomy days and being glared by some students. Sometimes I could only pity on her, I couldn't do anything to stop the students.

"So, what happen with you two?" I asked Akari and Taiki.

Akari looked confused, Taiki was blushed madly, "What do you mean Nene-chan?" she asked.

"You know, you looked livelier today, isn't it Kiriha-kun?" Nene smiled at the two and then turned to Kiriha who nodded.

"I.. I don't know. We just have some little talk last night." The brunette nervously said as I looked at them with surprised eyes. Last night?

"Last night? What do you mean? You bargain to Akari-chan's room?" I said teasingly, making Akari flushed.

"No, Nene-chan, he is…my neighbor now and yesterday we talked via window." Akari said with expressionless in her face, not wanting any of her friends thought something unwanted.

"Wow! That's cool! So every time we visit Akari we will also visit you, dude!" Zenjirou patted Taiki's back with a huge grin.

"Hn. Guess that help." Kiriha coldly threw a small smirk.

I noticed Kiriha's fan girls looking at me with a cold and jealous glared. Hey! Whats wrong with my face? I looked struggled making Kiriha looked at me with a concerned eyes.

"What's wrong Nene?" his face was expressionless, hiding his worried as usual.

I smiled and shook my head slowly, "Nothing Kiriha, thanks for your concern."

"Nene-chan, what's wrong?" Akari looked at me with a sad face as Taiki and Zenjirou stopped their chatted and looked at me too.

"Ara, its nothing. Don't worry." I shook my hands and smiled.

'Sigh. Not another fan girls glaring at me again.' I sighed. Not only Akari who got glared by some students but me also got glared by some certain Kiriha's fan girls.

**END P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><strong>TAIKI P.O.V.<strong>

I don't know Akari will come to the court but she really is come! I don't why but I feel happy and my heart jumping out. Oh no! What was I think! No Taiki No! SLAP! Akari will burn me if I think of her like that.

I was ready for my test to be on this basketball team, I saw many boys joined and Zenjirou also, but he said he was already part of team so he wont join me. Guess I have to do it myself. I heard girls were screaming my name from other part of the court. Cheerleader teams huh? I waved at them and smiled nervously. I never want a fan girl! Shheesshh!

Zenjirou and Akari were sitting at the bench with coach. Apparently she got coach's permit to watch from player's bench. The boys were staring with disgusted face to her but she ignored them. I looked at them with death glared as they pulled back. I smiled to Akari when our gazed met.

"You better pass the test idiot, or I will burn you down." she glared at me with cold eyes.

I sweat-dropped with nervous laughed. "Okay okay."

"Good luck Taiki." Zenjirou lift up his right hand as I nodded in confident.

The coach blown the whistle as the game started.

I was running with the ball in his right hand, dribbling it and avoided 3-4 opponents. Passing it to my other friend, and made a goal. Until, the scores were 20-20 if I manage to make another goal, I will pass and Akari wont burn me.

**END P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>Akari watched him with intensely as her eyes never fell on Taiki. Sweats, adrenaline punching, and tiredness were on Taiki's body but he still smiled and enjoyed the game as if it was his life.<p>

As the ball in Taiki's hand, he quickly ran through the 5 enemy players. Trying to take a good angle on shooting, taking three-points section and shot it. And…. GOAL ! They did it !

Akari's expressionless turning to a wide smile as Taiki saw her he blushed hardly. Zenjirou ran through Taiki with a happy face, rounding his hands around Taiki's shoulder and made a thumb-up.

"Good job, dude." Zenjirou grinned.

"Yeah, thanks." Taiki smiled, still exhausted but he was also happy. He could see Akari's bright smile.

"Nice play." she said with cold tone but smiled to him, making Taiki more blushed like a tomato.

'Akari slowly changed. This is good!' Taiki thought happily.

Yes, Akari slowly but sure changing. Don't know what hit her head but her chatted with Taiki last night made her to open her heart a bit. This also made Nene and the others glad to see her.

"Congrats, Kudou. You manage to fulfill the test, now you are the part of the team! Please always come to practice every Monday, Thursday and Friday." the coach made a grinned, walking to another part of team and announced them the schedule practice.

Akari came towards him, holding a towel and drink. She wiped Taiki's face with the towel, making him blushed hardly again. Never thought to be wiped by her was on his my mind. On the other hand, Akari was expressionless like she had done this many times, but yeah, sometimes she came to the court to watch Zenjirou's practice and ended wiped his sweat after practices.

"Here. You deserve it." She smiled gently like a mother to a son.

Taiki took it, still with a blush creeping on his face, "Th—Thanks Akari." he merely smiled to her as she nodded. Sipping his drink made him more relax and felt good.

"Oh gosh, its about 5 p.m. I need to go home now." she declared, looking at her watch with a small gasped.

"I will walk you home then." Taiki smiled.

Zenjirou narrowed his eyes, smiling to his friends who are from strangers to friends. He felt relieved that both of them could be a good friends and Akari slowly changed.

"Zen, I will see you tomorrow." Akari smiled.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Taiki and Akari waved good-bye as they walked out from school, Zenjirou who still stood there quickly grabbed his things and went home.

"So, you changed huh?" Taiki asked with smile plastered on his face.

Akari didn't reply him but she form a small smile. The two of them walked in silent, the brunette was trying to search a topic while Akari walked expressionless.

'This is awkward. I don't know what I want to say.' Taiki scratched his head in confused.

"What's wrong with your head? Something burn your hair?" she said in sarcastically.

Taiki flinched, "Ugh. No. I just wondering any topics to talk." He laughed nervously.

Akari arched an eyebrow, "Its so not important if you think any topics, idiot." Akari smirked.

"So, I will see you again tomorrow?" Taiki asked as they have arrived at Akari's front house.

She nodded and walked to her house quietly, Taiki observed her walked as she stopped.

"Idiot. Don't you remember tonight you could see me?" Akari turned her head and smirked, opening the door.

Much to surprise Taiki, she will say that to him as he smiled widely with a happy feeling he had.

"Yeah…. I never forget it."

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? Maybe still not satisfy you guys but I will try to make another chapter of the story.<strong>

**And anyway, thanks for reading my story so far. I really appreciate you guys. Please review it and any comments I will welcome it.**


	4. Library

**Sorry for updating in such a long term...Need to make an idea of this chapter though I don't know whether you will satisfy. **

**Disclaimer: No. Don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Library**

"What the hell?"

"Pipe down Zenjirou! Look, Nene and Kiriha are so making me irritated! If they like each other why don't they admit it?" Akari hissed angrily putting her hands in her hip.

"I know but… making a plan for their date? You gotta be kidding aren't you? KIRIHA WILL KILL ME!" the basketball player yelling hysterically.

"He wont you idiot. He will praise you instead." the red head smirked.

Zenjirou pouting signaling 'no' to Akari's idea, "No Akari Hinamoto. Why don't you do it with Taiki instead?" he pouted annoyingly suppressing the 'you' words.

Akari rubbed her chin, pondered for awhile. She shrugged uncared; "Fine." walked gracefully out from the hall which no one there, her golden eyes looking for some certain brunette with his annoying little goodie goodie goggles.

For some reasons, Akari didn't know why she even cared about Nene's relationship with Kiriha but she is her friend and friends always care each other, right? And recently those two were struggling uncomfortable with each other. The red head knew the two liked each other since their befriended 5 years ago but stupidly they both hold their feeling away. But there are always some signals from Kiriha, like his jealousy of Nene's fan boys, and overprotective to her. Akari shrugged defeated seeing them struggling.

"Oh, Akari! You haven't gone home? Its 5 p.m. already and I bet your mom will worry sick." A voice approached her as she turned her face to the voice she knew. Taiki Kudou.

"Hey, don't worry about my mom and Im here looking for you, Taiki Kudou." she said making Taiki raised an eyebrow, she looking for him? That's rare was on his mind.

"Whats happen? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No, there is nothing wrong but you gotta help me. That chicken Zenjirou refused to help so I hope you wont refused me." Akari said using her demanded tone but remained calm on herself.

Taiki confused, tilting his head with a puzzled face, "Okay, tell me then."

Akari told the story to him and also her plan, Taiki listened to her with intensely not wanting to be burn by her but for some reason he wanted to help Akari.

"So, are you going to help?" She finally asked.

Taiki nodded with smiled, "Of course! This is for those two right? As a friend I have to help them." He thumbed up, grinning excitedly.

Akari smirked, "Good, tomorrow meet me at library, we will make making the plan out."

"Shouldn't be just discussing it at night later via window?" the brunette asked.

Akari shook her head, "No, I have to do my homework tonight until midnight since tomorrow is Saturday we can make the plan freely."

"Uh, sure then. Well, lets go home then." He offered with a huge grinned as Akari nodded.

Tomorrow….

"Come on Kudou! Ugh! You are so like a slowpoke you know!" Akari yelled angrily to the late woke up brunette. Taiki made a soft groaned, he quickly change into his normal red blue shirt and put his pants on. He cursed himself for being late because last night he was playing games until late midnight. Now the furious Akari waiting from his living room. He could hear his mother giggling.

"Coming Akari!" he grabbed his goggles and put it on his head.

Walked down and he could see the furious girl putting her hands on her hips.

"Come on!" they said good-bye to Taiki's mother and headed to the library.

Went in and find a place with no one beside the two of them, they talked out the planned. Taiki nodded in every single plan that Akari said, it was simple when you imagined it but when you do it will probably ate all your energy.

Sunday is the day when people started their weekend on Amusement Park, might full of their guests however they didn't mind it. The two had called them for joining them in the amusement. Calling Nene, Akari in joyfully and excited tone asking her to join them to the amusement park to relax.

Taiki on the other side called the blonde boy, the brunette was a bit confused dealing with the blonde. At first Kiriha was ignoring him and rejected his invitation, growing to annoyance, he said that Nene will come too. Pause from both of them.

He accepted with 'Fine' replied not to mention with his cool tone. Typical Kiriha Aonuma the brunette though with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"Plan 1 succeed here." Taiki reported to Akari who seems have talked to Nene. She smiled and nodded, "Here is also succeed. Now to the Plan 2." Taiki nodded.

"But first, I must borrow some books from the library." Akari added making Taiki fell down to the floor with a big sweat-dropped. Typical Akari he thought.

"Okay, I got 4 tickets here, because I have planned it well, so our plan 2 is to make them walk together, so in short is we will our excuses when we got there…." Akari explained to Taiki with a bit demanded tone.

Taiki nodded in understand, he must think a good excuse for him to make Kiriha and Nene stay together. "So, is plan 3 is too.. spy them?" Taiki asked with a grin.

Akari raised an eyebrow and then smirking, "Good guess, Kudou. It seems your brain is working than usual." Akari scoffed making Taiki sweat-dropped at the red head.

"Er..thanks for the compliment?" the girl let out a scoff while Taiki chuckled hearing those cute scoff. Although he have to admit she looked cute on hardworking to those two. He didn't know about Kiriha and Nene much but he knew that they are so close, closer to not admit themselves.

"Anyway, don't let them suspect us on this plan, you got it, Kudou?" Akari menacingly pointed her pink pen on him. Taiki nodded abruptly, avoiding any troubles to him. He grabbed a book from Akari's table, glancing at the book lazily, it was written: 'How to develop a love.'

His jaw dropped after 3 seconds facing the book, with a horror he looked at Akari who was furious. "Give it back, Kudou!" she growled, opened her right palm. The brunette then smirked mischievously at her sudden outburst. He never knew Akari would read such prissy book about how to develop a love. Much to his imagination.

"Sure. But tell me one thing. Why did you read this book? Do you want to study about love so bad?" Akari went on a deep silent and glared the blunt brunette.

"So…?"

"It's for Nene and Kiriha obviously, you dimwit." She said coolly crossing her hands over her chest. It wasn't totally lie. Yes, she was trying to study how loves in teenager since she never saw nor experienced anything about love. However, a soft voice under her mind kept telling to study it on the true life but she kept denying it due to her lack socializes.

"Really..?" Taiki arched an eyebrow at her dull reason. 'Doesn't she learn it for herself as well?'

"Yes. Now give it back." Taiki shrugged his shoulder and handed the book back to her. She snatched away from him and started to flip a page.

"You better wake up early tomorrow." She looked at him menacingly earning an abrupt nod from him.

'Woah…She is so scary…'

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if it's good or not by review it, please...<strong>


	5. It makes Four to Two

**Woah! Sorry for the long update! The idea of this story suddenly disappear into thin air and I barely make it today.. Hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: Nadia-san doesn't own any of the characters, except some OC. And Nadia-san owns the plot story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**It makes Four to Two**

Tossing the clothes to the side, she sighed in exasperation seeing her stock clothing weren't good enough for her to wear today. Akari looked at her usual attire; blue jumpsuit , an inner pink T-shirt with long sleeves, on the center was white with red love-shape on its left. She muttered how they were too shabby and she had to change into something new.

A long stare over her closet, she scanned through where the hanging dresses, shirts, blouses, skirts and another jumpsuit. She scratched her head in confusion of how her fashion taste.

"I should really buy some new clothes." She thought it was because that Kudou kid involved much in her life. She wondered if this because him, she finally began to see her lame fashion. How she hated to admit it. Deep down, she really was wondering how that new student involved in her society. She lowered her eyes, staring at the white cold floor. Her mind started going through a deep though until a knock from her window startled her.

Akari cursed to whoever disturbing her personal world where she could relax. She looked passed the window, a spiky brunette was waving to her with his trademark grin.

"Akari!" He called out. The red haired female opened her window and glared at him.

"What are you doing?" She hissed silently.

"You seem in deep thought there. I was wondering what you are thinking about." Taiki grinned gleefully at the irritated girl.

"Look, we got 2 hours before we set to amusement park, so leave me alone." She pressed the last four words, emphasizing him that she needed her own space. Taiki still plastered his grin and nodded.

"Alright, alright.." With that Akari closed the window and her red curtain and proceed to her clothing matter. She sighed loudly and scratched her red hair once more in frustration. She didn't know why but talking with Taiki just now made her heart lifted… or maybe she was imagining? She shrugged it off, it's not important for her to think something trivial.

Her brown eyes spotted a red blouse with short sleeves, it looked plain and simple, but simplicity was enough for her. She took the blouse, examining it with her hawk eyes. "Not bad.." She muttered satisfied.

Now she only need to find a short.. or a skirt..?

Akari spotted a dark-blue jean short. She took it and smiled satisfied.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>By the time Akari went out after saying good-bye to her mother, she noticed Taiki was standing in front of her fence, with his back leaning towards the gray fence. She frowned and headed to him. He seemed in his own thoughts, where he couldn't detect Akari's aura. She took this chance with smacking his head, hardly.<p>

"Ouch! It's hurt!" The boy winced, Akari rolled her eyes mockingly at his whining.

"Let's go." was all he got for a respond.

"That's cruel of you, Akari.. I have waited for you about 30 minutes and this is what I got?" He pouted, making a hurtful face. Akari, for a slight, felt pity and guilty at the same time.

_He waited for me that long?_ She felt a warm feeling tickling her heart. _What's this sudden warm?_ She wondered, grabbing the fabric covered her heart. She felt she must apologize and thanking him but her ego told her not to because it was his fault for waiting her.

"Sorry.." She whispered. Her ego wasn't winning her heart as she was shocked by the word came out from her small lips. She quickly shut her mouth when Taiki turned with a surprise face.

"What did you say?"

"No—Nothing." She quickened her pace, passing the brunette boy.

Taiki froze at his place, he swore he heard a small apologize from Akari, "Am I imagining something?"

10 minutes walk and 5 minutes using subway train to the Amusement Park, the two neighborhoods finally brought them to. Akari and Taiki decided to wait their other two friends. Apparently, they were earlier than the schedule. It was 9:45 a.m. and the two sat on the bench near the Amusement entrance. Taiki opened a topic with his former school. He talked about the school he enrolled before he moved to Tenshi High. It was a school named Quartz High. He got some friends; which Akari clearly remembered because of his chirping; Tagiru, Ryouma, Ren and Airu. The red haired girl frowned when he heard 'Airu' name. Not because she was jealous or something, she wondered why a girl joined his group.

True, she didn't deserve to be jealous because she was not involved in his matter of his friends. But, when he told her how Airu could be so flirty toward boys made her frowned deeper.

"So, she was flirting at you, too?

"No. She won't dare. She is a year younger than me and she respected me like a brother." He smiled, not to Akari but to the sky up there.

She felt a slight pang of jealousy. Now, why this jealousy came to her when he was telling her about Airu girl? She felt weak and she hated to show her weakness. She suppressed her jealousy to her deeper heart. Jealousy with a junior was not cool for her.

When the clock ticked to 10, Akari saw Kiriha Aonuma, the boy clad in blue jacket, plain black shirt, blue denim pants, and black boots. He walked coolly toward the two neighborhoods with his hands crossed.

"Hmph.." was all his greet to them.

"Good morning too, Kiriha." Akari replied, rolling her eyes.

Taiki waved to the blonde boy, "Morning, Kiriha." Taiki wondered if the blonde still mad at him for disturbing his peaceful Sunday. Well, he got Akari as back-up if Kiriha exploded. Then again, typical Kiriha wasn't the explode guy, so he took a slight relief.

"I warned you, if you planned something behind this, I swore I will—"

Kiriha was cut off with Nene's angelic voice calling them. She was jogging toward the three, Kiriha jaw's dropped when he saw her being. Nene was wearing pink sleeveless top underneath a pink and white jacket and a pink short frilly skirt. She looked radiating there, all people who she passed gasped at how beautiful she was even Kiriha couldn't help but charmed.

"Wow, Nene is pretty today." Taiki remarked. He was awed how Nene turned into a beautiful angel.

"Yeah. That's how Nene-chan turned if she's out from school." Akari shrugged.

"Sorry. Am I late?"

"Not at all, Nene! You are in time." Taiki showed his trademark grin.

"Thank goodness. Oh, Kiriha? You are here too?" The female brunette noticed her crush was there, standing dumbfounded. That so not cool, Kiriha.

Kiriha snapped, pretending to scowl, "Hmph. This guy brought me."

The four then entered the Amusement Park, Akari gave them the tickets with a hidden mischievous smile. When they stepped in, she saw a Ferris wheel, rollercoaster, the bumper cars, a carousel, and many more attractions. Akari had to hold her eyes rolling seeing all these attractions she never played after she entered middle school.

Time to work on the plan.

Akari has to be a good actress here… And she knew it would be hard for her.

"Hey, guys! Seems the attractions are fun! Me and Taiki will go over there!" Akari cheerfully said and pointed to the Ferris wheel. Taiki was taken aback by her sudden change personality, he was surprised that Akari could be this cute if she was smiling.

He blushed, though.

Nene smiled, "Okay, Akari. But don't drags Taiki too long or he will faint." Akari pouted but nodded. She then grabbed Taiki by his wrist and jogged to where Ferris wheel stood.

"Woah..! Slow down, Akari..!"

The girl ignored him. When they turned to where Nene and Kiriha couldn't see them, her expression changed.

"That was close. I thought they will figure out my acting.."

Taiki widened his eyes disbelief, "You were acting?"

"Oh yes, I am." She responded dryly.

The two hid behind one of the attraction, spying Nene and Kiriha. Taiki saw Kiriha's face was blushing and so did Nene's. He guessed that the two were embarrassed of being left alone together. He stiffed a small chuckle.

Akari, crossed her hands over her chest, observing the two who were confused on what to play.

"Come on, Kiriha!" she mumbled.

"We—Well.. What should we play?" Kiriha stuttered.

"Hm..Hm.. I—I don't know. You can pick anything." Nene shyly said.

"It's not fair if the boy picking. Do you forget, Ladies first?" Kiriha made a small smirk. Nene's face was red as tomato when he smirked, in her eyes, he looked cool and she was mesmerized by how he picked his outfits.

"Fine. How about we play rollercoaster?" Nene smiled challenging to him. Kiriha scoffed and grinned, "Fine with me."

* * *

><p>"They are heading to rollercoaster. Woah.. That rollercoaster is one heck scary.." Taiki whispered.<p>

"Oh? Afraid aren't you?" Akari taunted.

"I'm not! It looks scary but I'm not scared of it." He said prideful. "hey, how about we played a little? It's been awhile I play in the Amusement Park.."

"Go play by yourself." Akari replied, not leaving her eyes from Kiriha and Nene who were laughing and chuckling.

"Akari…" Taiki whined, he dragged the girl out of his conscious as if his body took control out from his brain.

"Taiki! What are you doing?"

The brunette didn't reply her but simply smiling all along dragging her to a Ferris wheel, Akari jerked her hand off from him. "What's your problem, Taiki Kudou?" Her pissed expression made Taiki chuckled, he didn't know why but her expression looked cute.

"Why don't we play before spying on them? They look enjoying themselves there.."

Akari shut her mouth, it was true that Nene and Kiriha was enjoying themselves. She felt guilty for spying them and only prayed that Taiki and her plan of bringing them together succeed. Akari sighed and nodded reluctantly joining him.

After the two waited for 10 minutes lining, the two neighborhood stepped in to the Ferris wheel and sat across each other. Akari still with her hand crossed, watching the scenery passed through her eyes. She had to let an amusement expression when she saw the whole attraction. The figure of Nene and Kiriha caught her attention, she looked at the couple who were sitting in the rollercoaster, ready to feel the excited of the attraction.

"Isn't this wonderful view where you can see everything?" Taiki smiled sincerely to the amused girl.

"Hmph.. I have to agree with you this once, Taiki."

"Aw~ That's so nice of you." Akari blushed when the brunette grinned at her playfully. She hated to admit that it was the hottest smile she ever received. No wonder, he got fan girls equal to Kiriha's. He was innocent and tough guy who never give up on anything. Even she was wondering why hang out with the likes of her.

"Hey, Taiki…"

"Yes?" the boy turned his head from the window, he looked at the red-head pigtails girl with an eye-brow raised.

"Nothing…" She sighed, "I just wondering why the likes of you want to be friend with me." Akari averted her eyes away from him to the scenery, apparently they were at the top, and she could see the people like a group of ants walking around.

They were a silence after Akari uttered her words, Taiki wasn't replying her but she didn't mind it.

The boy was thinking a good explanation why he wanted to hang around with her though her attitude was rude. However, being with Akari was the most fun thing in his life and he didn't know why. He was questioning it. He knew, he could be friend with everyone and Akari, though it's quite hard at first. And recently, hanging around made his heart beating faster than usual.

_What's this feeling? It feels so warm and tickling me._

Taiki was in his world before Akari waved her hand in front him. "Hello? Earth to Taiki? Are you still there?" the boy snapped his eyes and looked at the worried girl. Wait. Worry? She was worrying him?

"Oh, sorry Akari.. And your question just now, I think it's fun to hang around with anyone who aren't fan-girling me here and there.." He winked. Deep down he wanted to tell her that it was fun hanging with who she was, not because of anything. He just didn't have guts to tell the girl since he concluded that she was oblivious.

"I see… So, you are saying that hanging with nerd like me going to help you out from your fan-girls?" Akari once again crossed her hands, raising her eye-brows in disbelief.

"N—No! It's not that!"

"I understand, Taiki."

"I said it's not!"

"Whatever you say.." Akari closed their conversation. She knew he has a good intention toward her, but fooling around with him was so much fun for her.

"Look Akari, it isn't what you think. I—"

"I know already, Taiki. Geez.. I was fooling around.." Taiki sighed in relief but wait—

"You are fooling me?" At his sudden outburst, Akari chuckled. How slow can he be…

* * *

><p><strong>So? how's it? I know I don't get many reviewers for this story, and it makes me so sad. But don't worry! I will still continue! I just hope my idea of the plot didn't disappear.. Only, it will be another long update if I'm not lazy to write this story XD<strong>

**Anyway, Please review! And I'm too lazy to re-read the previous chapter, so if I made a mistake or this chapter doesn't go well with the previous one, please tell me.  
><strong>

**Have a good day! XD  
><strong>


End file.
